


To End A Living

by friendlynikki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlynikki/pseuds/friendlynikki
Summary: title is self explanatory:)





	To End A Living

“Haha you cant even stand upright, how are you even here with us?” The bully shoved him down and he fell with a thud.

“What a useless person you are, just wasting our resources by existing here on earth.” One of the cronies smirked, sprouting words that formed into an arrow and stabbed him through the heart.

Though its not real, he felt the pain. The bullies came up to him and started kicking him, punching him in the process.

“Hey, lets leave this fucker alone.” The bully said and all of them agreed. One by one, they left him alone to suffer, leaving bruises that were turning purple and cuts that were not gonna stop bleeding.

**‘Useless’**

**‘Ugly’**

**‘Fat’**

**‘Retard’**

All of these words lingered at the back of his mind, not wanting to leave and decided to torment him. Constantly breaking him. When he went back to school, the trio walked up to him at his desk.

“Hey useless fuck, theres a test today, you better give us your test when you finish otherwise.” One of them smiled, not that friendly and angelic smile that you can see from the friendliest people, but a intimidating and threatening smile, the petrified boy nodded his head shakily. His body trembling in fear.

This was happening a lot, whereas the bullies are getting better grades while the latter was getting worse. He cant get into his dream school, he couldn’t do anything.

It became true, the bullies went to a great high school while he went to the worst school in the neighbourhood. The bullying continued somehow with different people too. His mental health got worse and worse until….

After writing the letter, he put his pen down and took another look at his suicide note. He then looked at the noose hanging in his room. He walked up to it, in slow and small steps.

Tears flowing from his puffy eyes. Reaching the noose, he hesistated for a moment but climbed up on a stepping stool. Wrapping it around his neck, he thought of the happiest moments of his life. Taking one last breath, he kicked the stool and the noose strangled him.

It felt painful, he tried to struggle but couldn’t, black spots started appearing in his vision. He gave up, knowing that his pain will be gone after he is dead. There left a corpse hanging lifelessly from a noose, swaying from side to side. The silence enveloping the room.

He wished in his next life, everything will get better.


End file.
